


Enchanted (by all that you are)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (is that a tag?), F/F, First Date, Fluff, Kinda, Puberty, it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Kara and Lena deal with being teenagers in love and going through puberty.orKara and Lena go on their first unchaperoned date.





	Enchanted (by all that you are)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another daily update, it's been a while, huh? 
> 
> This is literally almost 2000 words of pure plotless fluff. (Just like this AU started out, honestly, right? It's fitting for the 20th work, don't you think?)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Kara’s having a little trouble breathing.

Because it’s her fifteenth birthday and they’re picking Lena up for their first unchaperoned date and Lena looks _good._ She’s wearing tight ripped skinny jeans and a cropped T-shirt, showing off the smooth plane of her stomach. Her long dark hair’s in two French braids, emphasizing the sharp line of her jaw. The tiny heart charm of the necklace Kara gave her for her own fifteenth birthday two months ago is nestled in the dip just below her throat, and Kara just want to kiss it. Well, her. But like… there.

(Also, not to be creepy or anything, but Kara would like to point out that puberty has done Lena _nothing_ but favours. Kara herself is feeling hella awkward, her arms and legs getting too long for her body, she’s so tall and gangly and _awkward_ right now, but Alex promises it’ll pass. Lena just looks even more _beautiful._ Lucky.)

“Hey, are you two just going to stand there staring at each other or are you going to actually get in the car?”

Alex brings her out of her reverie of the beautiful angel she gets to call her girlfriend, and Kara blushes. Lena just grins at her as she opens the car door for her girlfriend. Alex is going to be dropping them off for their first official unchaperoned date of dinner and a movie. Cliché, Kara knows, but the prospect of getting to go to a movie with Lena _alone,_ so they can actually make out, was too good to pass up. And when has anyone known Kara Danvers not to include food in every activity? So, dinner and a movie it is.

(And yes, Kara _did_ postpone her birthday party by a day so she could go on a proper date with her girlfriend the second she was allowed to. Lena is _really_ pretty and they’ve endured like a year and a half of chaperoned dates, sue her.)

Their hands find each other on the back seat as soon as Alex pulls away.

***

Lena can’t help but grin at her adorable girlfriend opening the door for her when Alex stops the car outside the movie theatre. She pretends not to notice Kara stumbling and almost falling on her face as she excitedly runs around the car. (She’ll give Kara this one. After all, she’s excited about their first proper date, too. Hence the outfit that made Kara nearly forget to breathe. She grins involuntarily at the thought.)

Kara’s not looking bad herself. Sure, her arms and legs are a little long for her body right now, but it makes Lena think of Bambi, and it just makes Kara all the more adorable in her eyes. Her girlfriend’s dressed in ankle boots and black skinny jeans, and a soft blue and white flannel that Lena is pretty sure was hers at some point. She chuckles internally, most of her closet probably belonged to her girlfriend at some point, and vice versa. She takes Kara’s hand, lacing their fingers together and dragging Kara into the theatre. As soon as they’re out of Alex’s sight, she pulls the taller girl into her body and kisses her senseless. Kara melts into her and looks at her with glazed eyes when she pulls back.

“What was that f-“

“Happy birthday, baby.”

“Oh,” Kara says, an adorable blush rising in her cheeks. “I- I kinda forgot.”

Lena grins, amused. “You forgot it’s your birthday?”

“I… You- Well- You just look really _good_ today, okay?”

Lena kisses her again, and Kara sighs into her mouth, her hands settling on Lena’s bare waist. Lena smirks into the kiss. She _knew_ this cropped shirt was a good idea. Kara pulls away after a few minutes, after making Lena’s knees thoroughly weak, both their lips slightly swollen.

Lena doesn’t think she’s ever seen anything so beautiful.

“We should- we should probably get inside, don’t wanna miss the movie.”

Lena smirks again, and revels in the way it sends a small shiver down Kara’s back.

“Oh, you’re planning on doing a lot of _watching_ , are you?”

She leans into Kara again, running a finger up her girlfriend’s arm. Kara huffs and takes her hand, leading her into the theatre. She finally manages a comeback just as they find their seats. (Which are right at the back, for _reasons_ , okay?)

“Watching _you_ , maybe.”

Lena smacks her arm, but she thinks the lovesick grin on her face gives her away.

She doesn’t really care.

***

As the lights dim for the movie to start, Kara feels inexplicably nervous for some reason. She’s fiddling with her own hands when Lena takes one of them to lace their fingers together.

“So, first proper date, huh?”

Lena’s eyes are shining, but she seems nervous too, and that more than anything is what gets Kara to smile through her nerves.

“Yeah.” It comes out more shaky than she intended, and she turns a soft gaze on her girlfriend. They look at each other for a second before both dissolving into giggles.

“God, why are we so nervous?” Lena manages through her giggles, leaning closer to Kara.

“Maybe we’re too used to being chaperoned,” Kara says. “It’s not too late to call Alex, ask her to join us…” she jokes, acting like she’s going for her phone.

Lena all but launches herself into Kara’s lap, their lips inches apart within seconds.

“Don’t you _dare,_ Kara Danvers.”

When Lena kisses her, Kara thinks it’s safe to say the nerves are gone.

***

If you were to ask either of them what the movie was about, they wouldn’t be able to tell you. If you were to ask Kara what Lena’s lips taste like, though, she’d be able to write you a 500-word essay detailing it exactly. Same goes if you were to ask Lena what Kara’s hair and skin feels like under her fingers.

“I’m really liking this unchaperoned thing,” Lena says as they walk out of the movie. The restaurant Kara chose is only a block’s walk away, and the blonde laces their fingers together as they walk down the street. Kara nods, agreeing with her girlfriend.

“I have to say, I am _thoroughly_ enjoying being fifteen right now.”

Lena grins as she swings their hands back and forth between them. She looks up at the girl walking next to her.

“You are… so beautiful, Kara.”

She relishes in her girlfriend’s blush, Kara looking down at her own feet.

“You really think so, even with how awkward I am right now?”

She flails her arms, as if to emphasize her gangly limbs. Lena steps in front of her, abruptly stopping them in the middle of the sidewalk. She can read the insecurity in her girlfriend’s eyes, and it breaks her heart a little.

“Kara, sweetie, you are _perfect._ Will you stop letting this bother you?”

Kara looks down again, suddenly shy.

“How? Lena, have you _looked_ at yourself lately? You’re so… you- all that-“ she gestures Lena up and down, and the dark-haired girl can’t help but blush, a pleasant warmth filling her at the compliment, “and I’m all- I’m all arms and legs!”

“And yet,” Lena says, stepping into Kara’s space, tilting the taller girl’s chin up so she can see those gorgeous blue eyes. “Yet, I’m here, with you, and I’ve been kissing you senseless for the last two hours.”

She wraps her arms around Kara’s waist, pulling her close, their hips pressing together.

“Kara, darling, you are every bit as beautiful as you say I am. I _love_ you.”

Kara kisses her for that, and Lena smiles into the kiss.

“I love you, too.”

Lena grins at the adorable girl in front of her.

“What do you say we go get that dinner now, huh? I know you’ve been looking forward to that birthday burger all day.”

“And you say _I’m_ perfect?”

***

They’re in a booth in a small burger joint a block from the theatre, and Kara kinda wants to cringe at how cliché they’re being, but she also kinda loves it. They brought out her burger with a sparkler in it, and her girlfriend sang her ‘Happy Birthday’ with the staff. Honestly, she couldn’t ask for a better birthday.

Kara dips another one of her fries into her milkshake and feeds it to Lena, who’s cuddled under her right arm. She gets a little distracted by Lena’s lips, and brings up her left hand to wipe at the smidge of chocolate at the corner of Lena’s mouth. They both freeze at the action, before dissolving into giggles once again.

“God, we are _so_ gross right now,” Lena says.

“Well, we _are_ two teenagers in love on their first proper date. Don’t you think we’re allowed?”

Lena leans in to plant a soft kiss on Kara’s lips. She hums at the sensation, keeping her eyes closed long after the kiss is over, a soft smile on her face.

“Maybe we are.”

***

Alex and Maggie find them there a while later, still cuddled up and sharing a piece of chocolate cake. God, even sharing the spoon. Alex groans and Maggie smirks, delighted.

“Yo, Little Danvers, Little Luthor. What’s up?”

Both the teenagers grin up at her, probably still on a high from their date.

“Hey, Maggie, Alex,” Kara greets them, and Lena nods along.

“You two are being _exceptionally_ gay,” Maggie says, and Alex groans again.

Kara joins her in groaning, though it’s much more playful.

“ _Maggie,_ I’m _bi._ ”

“I know, Little Danvers. Doesn’t make what you’re doing right now any less gay, though.”

Kara’s about to reply, but Alex interrupts her.

“ _Please,_ can we go? I do _not_ need to think about my little sister’s gay activities.”

“I’m _bi._ ”

***

Kara kisses Lena softly in the back of the car before walking her to her door, and Alex grins at the slow pace the two take across the Luthor lawn. She pretends to gag at the two teenagers often, but really it makes her almost _giddy_ to see her little sister this happy.

And she knows she’s _exactly_ the same around Maggie.

Kara gets into the car after a few minutes, a huge grin on her face.

“Did you enjoy your birthday, Kara?”

Kara’s smile gets a little more lovesick, and Alex shares a look with Maggie. A look that says _she’s so whipped_ and _this is true love, isn’t it?_

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this totally unnecessary post! Honestly, I probably should've been studying but oh well, philosophy breaks my brain, I'm better at math.
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments, and what you would like to see next!
> 
> I'm @bi-genius over on Tumblr :)


End file.
